


Family Bonds

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen, Hugs, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: A small bonding moment between Zenkichi and his daughter Akane. Takes place after the events of Persona 5 Strikers and contains spoilers.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Family Bonds

There were few days where Zenkichi truly found himself at peace when at home. After months and perhaps years where home truly felt like it was the worst place he could be, he finally was smiling again whenever he would return to Kyoto. 

After a long summer of investigating and getting into one of the most chaotic messes he had ever witnessed and took part in he was able to take the time off once the Autumn months started to set in. Although a month had passed the arrest of Owada and the closed case of the change of heart epidemic had left Zenkichi in an overly positive mood, especially with how close he grew to the Phantom Thieves and how much they did for him over the summer months. 

A timer took Zenkichi by surprise as he turned to the oven and grabbing a pair of oven mitts. The fresh smell of garlic bread filled his nose as he took the loaf out from the oven and on top of the counter. There were various smells that would now fill the room now that Zenkichi knew how to cook a proper meal or rather meals. He always received various recipes to try from Ren or Haru with detailed tutorials on how to go about making them. 

“Dad, Is it almost ready?” A girls voice asked from the living room.

“Yes, it’s almost ready, Akane,” Zenkichi replied looking at his daughter.

“Alright, it smells really good,” Akane said as her eyes fixed back onto her phone.

Zenkichi couldn’t help but smile. Even the smallest communication with his daughter made his heart warm up. For so long ever since Aoi died, it had felt like there was no possible way he could restore the relationship he had with his daughter. A life filled with promises that he would never be able to keep. Yet, he was able to with a little help, make a promise come true for his daughter.

Zenkichi took a look at the curry currently cooking in the pot. It looked as good as it could get with the skills he had. It wasn’t on the same level as Ren but it didn’t need to be as long as it tasted good. The timer for the rice started to go off as Zenkichi walked over to turn off the stove for it. 

“Everything is coming together like clockwork. Akane, you should go wash up, dinner will be out when you’re done,” Zenkici said as he prepared two plates.

Akane nodded as she stood up from her place on the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Zenkichi watched her head off before returning his attention to the food preparation.

With expert skill, he put a perfect mix of both curry, rice and then a few pieces of garlic bread on the side. The garlic bread addition was his own doing with the hopes a side dish like garlic bread might go well with the balance of the curry. Zenkichi took the two plates and walked over to the table placing them both next to each other at the respective chairs while also putting down a bottle of water with a couple of cups. 

Akane soon returned as she eyed the food on the table. A small smile appeared on her face as she sat herself down, though her eyes curiously looked to the garlic bread.

“Something different?” Akane asked looking at her father.

Zenkichi nodded as he placed down the cutlery needed before sitting down himself. “Yup, I thought I might change it up a little.”

Akane nodded her head as she placed her hands together. “Thank you for the meal.”

Zenkichi did the same before digging into the curry. He knew it tasted good but it was always Akane he wanted to make happy. Akane digging into her curry and happily eating away revealed the answer to his question.

“So, how was school today?” Zenkichi asked as he took the bottle of water and poured it into the two cups.

“It was good, nothing special happened,” Akane replied taking the filled cup of water.

“You seem a lot happier when going to school and coming back,” Zenkichi said grabbing a piece of garlic bread.

Akane shook her head with a smile. “Well, no one is really avoiding me anymore. I still don’t have many friends but people don’t ignore me like they used to.”

“Well, as long as your happy with how things are going then so am I,” Zenkichi said with a smile.

“Thanks, Dad,” Akane said before continuing to eat her dinner.

\---

Dinner was soon finished with empty plates and cups remaining on the table. Akane got up as she took the plates and cups and headed to the kitchen.

“You want some help?” Zenkichi asked as he got up and followed behind.

Akane places the dishes into the sink as she looked up tilting her head. “It’s only a few dishes. I can handle it.”

“I know, I know, but I’ll at least dry them. Makes it much easier wouldn’t you agree?” 

“I suppose so,” Akane said as she got to work cleaning the dishes.

Zenkichi took a towel and one by one started to dry the dishes and put them away.

“You still doing that, what is it, online stuff in your spare time?” Zenkichi asked.

“Online stuff? Really, Dad?” Akane asked crossing her arms.

“Hey, I’m getting old and I rarely know what you find yourself doing. It’s got to do with your fave yeah? The Phantom Thieves, right?” Zenkichi asked as he smiled down at her.

“I guess you know about that now, huh? Being in my room and all,” Akane said blushing in embarrassment.

Zenkichi shivered a little at the memory. It was a fond memory but sometimes he always feared the what-if scenario that could have occurred. What if the Phantom Thieves had their desires stolen? What if he and Futaba had never made it to save them? What if Akane actually did disappear in the real world as she had done in the cognitive world?

“Uh, Dad? You okay?” Akane asked.

“What? Oh, um yes, ahem, I’m fine. Just thinking back is all,” Zenkichi said as his hand rubbed his head.

“Right, still. It’s not like you’d know much about them. Though they were making headlines and even exposed the guy behind Emma. They are really amazing right?” Akane said with a smile and passion.

Zenkichi laughed as he shook his head. He then walked out of the kitchen to the couch trying to make himself look cool with his hands behind his head.

“Well, I can say they are amazing, after all, I got to meet them in person,” Zenkichi said with a smirk.

“What!? You met the Phantom Thieves? Wait, you aren’t just saying that to be cool and all are you?” Akane asked staring at her father.

“Nope, I truly did meet the Phantom Thieves. Great bunch really, they were the ones who helped with taking in Owada.”

Akane smiled as she walked over, she hopped onto the couch and sat on her knees with a more curious look. “They really helped you in arresting Owada?”

“Sure did, they were there for me when I needed the extra strength to push forward. They showed me too that there was more to life than myself too,” Zenkichi said as he looked to Akane.

“So you like them too right? How many were there? What were they like?” Akane asked pressing for answers.

“Hey now, I can’t share all their secrets. But, I can tell you that there is in fact ten of them and they are all amazing in their own ways.”

“Ten? I thought there was only eight,” Akane said tilting her head.  
“There were ten. There was this strange artificial intelligence and the other looked like an older guy but he seemed rather new. Was very charming though,” Zenkechi said with a chuckle.

“Huh, I’ve never seen them before. Maybe they recruited two more when they came back. Still, I find it hard to believe that you got to meet them,” Akane said crossing her arms with a pouted look.

“Believe what you want, but I know what and who I saw. A group of heroes that stand in the face of evil delivering justice to those that need to be brought back in line,” Zenkichi said with a smile.

“Do you think you’ll ever meet them again?” Akane asked shuffling closer to her father.

“Well, I hope I do. Maybe you’ll get to meet them too. Or, and this is just a theory, you might already have met them, maybe you’re even talking to them right now,” Zenkichi said as he looked to Akane.

Akane slapped her father’s arm with a pout. “You shouldn’t tease like that. And that is suggesting that you are a Phantom Thief.”

“And? What makes you think I wouldn’t be one?”

Akane sighed as her head leaned onto her father’s shoulder. “Because you just don’t seem like someone who’d be a Phantom Thief. You’re too old…”

Zenkichi faked an offended look. “Old? Now that’s just mean! Come here you.”

Before Akane could react she was assaulted with a barrage of tickles on her stomach. 

“H..hahaha, hey! Stop!” Akane laughed out unable to form a full sentence.

“Not until you say I’m not old!” Zenkichi replied.

“I..haha. I’m sorry! Hahaha!” Akane said between laughs.

Zenkichi halted his tickling punishment as Akane tried to gain her breath back.

“Apology accepted. Now then, go have a bath, it’s a school night,” Zenkichi said with a smirk.

“But I want to hear more about the Phantom Thieves,” Akane said looking to her father with pleading eyes.

“Ah, so you believe me then?” Zenkichi asked crossing his arms.

Akane frowned, she didn’t want her father getting every single victory in this conversation. “No, I still think you are bluffing. But, If it’s true, then I love them even more than I did before.”  
Zenkichi smiled as he watched his daughter hop of the couch, but he was taken by surprise when he felt her dive into him with her arms wrapped around him.

“But, not much as I love you, dad,” Akane said.

Zenkichi wrapped his arms around his daughter holding her close to him. “I love you too, Akane.”

It’s true, to an extent, the Phantom Thieves had saved his family. But, he knew that if he hadn’t changed as well, then things would have been different. But as he held his daughter in his arms, he was thankful for everything that had happened, and every sacrifice and risk he made was all for something, for his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
